indianajonesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mola Ram
Mola Ram ist der Hauptantagonist aus Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes. Der Hoherpriester Mola Ram war der Anführer des wiederbelebten Thuggee-Kultes im Jahr 1935. Er und seine Untergebenen operierten vom Pankot-Palast aus und kontrollierten den Maharadscha Zalim Singh mit dem schwarzen Schlaf der Kali Ma. Biographie Als Sohn eines Thuggee-Priesters, der den britischen Versuch, den Kult auszurotten, überlebt hatte, wanderte Mola Ram von Bengal nach Pankot auf der Suche nach drei Shankara-Steinen aus. Mit zwei bereits in seinem Besitz, glaubte Ram, alle fünf würden die Thuggee dazu befähigen, ihre britischen Verfolger zu zerstören und die Herrschaft seiner Göttin Kali Ma auf der Erde zu etablieren. In Pankot fand er in Chattar Lal, den Premierminister des Pankot Palace, einen mächtigen Verbündeten. Ram vergiftete Pankots Herrscher Maharajah Premjit Singh im Jahr 1930 und mit Lals Hilfe unterwarf er den Erben: den jungen Sohn von Premjit, Zalim. Die beiden stellten den lange vernachlässigten Kali-Tempel des Palastes wieder her und richteten unter dem Palast einen Bergbau ein, mit dem Ziel, die verbleibenden Steine zu finden. Nachdem er einen der Steine - Shiva Linga - aus dem Dorf Mayapore gestohlen hatte, wurde Mola Ram 1935 vom amerikanischen Archäologen Indiana Jones und seinen Gefährten Willie Scott und Short Round in Unordnung gebracht. Die Bewohner dort beauftragten sie, zum Pankot-Palast zu gehen, um den Shive Linga zu holen, sowie ihre entführten Kinder, die zur Arbeit in den Minen gebracht worden waren. Das Trio traf im Pankot Palace ein, wobei Indy wusste, dass es einst das Zentrum der Thuggee war. Daraufhin entdeckten sie den wiederauflebenden Kult und bezeugten Mola Ram's Thuggee-Zeremonie, bei der er ein Opfer opferte, indem er sein Herz herauszog und ihn in eine Lavagrube senkte. Als der Thuggee die Kammer verließ, versuchte Indy die Shankara-Steine zu fordern, die während des Rituals herausgebracht worden waren, entdeckte jedoch die versklavten Kinder, und wurde selbst gefangengenommen , nachdem sie einen von dem "Chief Guard" verteidigt hatten. Nachdem Indiana Jones, Short Round und Willie erwischt worden waren, wurde Indy vor Mola Ram gebracht, der Indy seine Ziele offenbarte. Dann ließ er ihn das Blut von Kali trinken, verwandelte ihn in einen von ihnen und nahm Short Round mit dem Rest der Kinder gefangen. Mola Ram sprach dann mit Willie, die sich aufgrund der gegenwärtigen Situation fürchtete. Er versuchte, sie genau wie sein früheres Opfer zu opfern, sperrte sie in den gleichen Käfig ein, den er zuvor benutzt hatte, und wies Indy an, die Aufgabe zu erledigen. Als sie jedoch in die darunter liegende Lavagrube abgesenkt wurde, dank dem fliehendem Short Round kam Jones wieder zu sich, und sie retteten Willie und kämpften gegen den Thuggee. Als Indy Mola Ram gegenüberstand, flüchtete der Hoherpriester durch eine Falltür. Indy und die anderen retteten die Kinder, forderten die Shankara-Steine und kämpften gegen zahlreiche Thuggee unter Mola Rams Befehl, bis die drei über einen Minenwagen vor den Katakomben flohen. Mola Ram und seine Anhänger verfolgten sie bis zu einer schmalen Seilbrücke, wo sie das Trio in die Enge getrieben wurde. Als einer von Rams Gefolgsleuten Willie als Geisel hielt, verlangte Jones, dass sie freigelassen werden sollte, doch Mola Ram lehnte dies ab und war sich sicher, dass er die Oberhand hatte. Jones drohte daraufhin, die Shankara-Steine in den Fluss darunter zu werfen. Ram liess es darauf ankommen und erklärte, dass die Steine gefunden werden würden, aber Jones überraschte Mola Ram, indem er die Brücke durchbrach, eine Aktion, die viele der Thuggee-Krieger in den von Krokodilen befallenen Gewässern in den Tod schickte. Mola Ram klammerte sich jedoch an die Überreste der Brücke und setzte seinen Kampf gegen Jones fort. Er ging sogar so weit, einen seiner eigenen überlebenden Männer von der Brücke zu werfen, um den Archäologen herunterzureißen. Während Mola Ram und Jones sich bemühten, die Steine zu kontrollieren, veranlasste Jones' Invokation bei Shiva, dass die Steine zu glühen begannen. Dieser Schritt erwischte Ram unvorbereitet. Als er versuchte, einen der Shankara-Steine zu nehmen, verbrannte er seine Hand und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mola Ram verlor den Halt auf der Brücke und fiel in den Fluss darunter, wo die Krokodile seinen Körper zerfetzten und ihn verschlang. Vermächtnis Nach dem Tod von Mola Ram durchsuchten die Menschen den Fluss und fanden keine Anzeichen von seinem Körper. Gerüchte begannen zu verbreiten, dass sein Körper aus dem Fluss verschwunden sei, und trotz der Behauptungen der Briten, der Hohepriester sei tot, konnten sie keine Beweise vorlegen, um jeden zu beweisen, der öffentlich etwas anderes gesagt hatte. Maharajah Singh erklärte Mola Ram ebenfalls öffentlich für gestorben und bot jedem, der Beweise oder Informationen darüber liefern konnte, wer die Leiche genommen haben könnte, 2.500 US-Dollar an. Die im Umlauf befindlichen Geschichten, dass Mola Ram die Ruinen des überfluteten "Tempel des Todes" heimgesucht hatte, waren jedoch für beide Parteien erfreulich, da Singh und die Briten bestrebt waren, andere von der Gegend fernzuhalten. Persönlichkeit und Eigenschaften Mola Ram war ein starker Anbeter der hinduistischen Todesgöttin Kali und widmete sich der Eroberung der Welt und der Herrschaft in ihrem Namen. Er widmete sich auch sehr dem von ihm geführten Thuggee-Kult und wollte sie und sich selbst allmächtig machen. Er zeigte sich als grausamer, herzloser, sadistischer, rücksichtsloser, psychopathischer, machtgieriger und sogar völkermörderischer Mann. Er genoss und war glücklich, das Leiden anderer zu verursachen, opferte unschuldige Menschen auf grausame Weise, folterte seine Feinde und machte sie einer Gehirnwäsche zu seinen Untergebenen, entführte sogar unschuldige Kinder und versklavte sie, um seine Sache zu unterstützen. Mola Ram ignorierte auch seine eigenen Verbündeten, warf einen von ihnen in den Tod und kicherte sogar über seinen Tod. Hinter den Kulissen Mola Ram wurde von dem verstorbenen Amrish Puri in Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes dargestellt. Stuntman Frank Henson diente Puri als Doppelgänger für die Szene des Zusammenbruchs der Brücke. Puri arbeitete an zwei Bollywood-Produktionen, als ihm die Rolle von Mola Ram angeboten wurde. Deshalb musste die Drehzeit in London und Indien angepasst werden, damit Puri Ram spielen konnte. Obwohl er der Hauptgegner ist, erscheint Mola Ram erst eine Stunde nach dem Film. Die Figur ist nach einem indischen Maler aus dem 18. Jahrhundert benannt. In frühen Entwürfen der Geschichte entlassen die brennenden Shankara-Steine Mola Ram aus dem gleichen Schwarzen Schlaf des Kali Ma, den er Indiana Jones zugefügt hat, bevor er in den Tod fiel, was darauf hindeutet, dass er möglicherweise nicht die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen hatte. Es war auch beabsichtigt, dass Mola Ram, nachdem er von der Brücke gefallen war, durch Landung auf dem felsigen Damm darunter getötet wurde, gefolgt von den Krokodilen, die seine Leiche zerreißen. Obwohl aus dem Film geschnitten, ist es in James Kahns Romanisierung und Comic-Adaptionen dargestellt. Wenn Mola Ram gegessen wird, ist der berühmte Wilhelm-Schrei zu hören. George Lucas wollte, dass Mola Ram furchterregend ist, und so fügten die Drehbuchautoren Willard Huyck und Gloria Katz der Figur Elemente von Menschenopfernden, die Azteken und Hawaiis darstellen, sowie die europäische Teufelsanbetung bei. Um seinen Kopfschmuck zu kreieren, liess der Visagist Tom Smith den Schädel auf einer Kuh basieren (da dies sakrilegisch wäre) mit einem geschrumpften Latexkopf. Puri wurde als Spielberg ausgewählt, und Lucas wollte keinen europäischen Schauspieler besetzen und dunkles Make-up anwenden. In dieser Rolle ähnelt Puri Eduardo Ciannelli, der in Gunga Din den Kultführer war, eine Inspiration für den Film. Es gab Pläne von Hasbro im Jahr 2009 für eine 30cm-Action-Figur von Mola Ram. Die Serie wurde jedoch abgebrochen, bevor eine gemacht werden konnte. In "Indiana Jones und dem Temple of Doom-Arcade-Spiel" greift Mola Ram (der niemals ohne seinen zeremoniellen Kopfschmuck dargestellt wird) Indy an, indem er ihn mit brennenden Herzen abwirft, in Level in denen der Spieler einen Shankara-Stein aus dem Temple of Doom nehmen muss. Im Brücken-Level überleben weder Ram noch seine Thuggee-Wachen Jones Zusammenbruch der Hängebrücke, und sie fallen direkt in den Fluss (ohne Krokodile zu zeigen). Wie in dem Film gelingt es Jones, sich an einem Teil der Brücke festzuhalten, die er benutzt, um mit Willie Scott und Short Round an der Spitze wieder vereint zu werden. Während des Videospiels "Indiana Jones’ größte Abenteuer", während er kurz in der Geschichte erscheint, wird er nie im Brücken-Level gesehen (in der die Brücke nie von Jones zusammengebrochen ist), sondern eine ähnliche Figur (oder vielleicht auch ein anderes Design). , ein Thuggee-Priester mit roten Gewändern, scheint am Ende der Brücke gegen Indy zu kämpfen, aber Indy besiegt ihn, indem er ihn zu Tode peitscht. Während Lego Indiana Jones: Die legendären Abenteuer die Handlungspunkte von Indiana Jones und dem Tempel des Todes mehr oder weniger abdeckt: Mola Ram bringt immer noch ein Opfer, stürzt die Zisterne, um die Minen zu überfluten, und wird von Indiana Jones auf der zerstörten Brücke besiegt. Die Fortsetzung des Spiels ist jedoch liberaler. Lego Indiana Jones 2: Die neuen Abenteuer zeigt, wie Mola Ram und Maharajah Zalim Singh die drei Shankara-Steine von Mayapore in Jones Anwesenheit stehlen. Als Singh wieder zu sich kommt, nutzt Ram den Schwarzen Schlaf des Kali Ma, um die große Steinstatue des Tempels im Tempel zu animieren und zu kontrollieren. Das Paar wird zur Seilbrücke hinuntergeführt und die Statue wird schließlich zerstört, wobei Jones, der Maharadscha, die Kurze Runde und Willie Scott im Besitz der Shankara-Steine über die Brücke fliehen. Mola Ram versucht, der Kali-Statue den Kopf zu jagen, aber die Brücke bricht unter ihrem Gewicht zusammen und Ram fällt in seinen Tod. Mola Ram tritt in "LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty" als einer der Gönner der Mos Eisley Cantina auf. Man kann sehen, wie er seinen Kopf an die Musik der Cantina-Band wackelt, bis Han Solo Greedo erschießt. Jar Jar Binks versucht danach, aufzuräumen, verliert jedoch die Kontrolle über seinen Staubsauger und saugt Mola Ram auf, während er versucht zu fliehen. Auftritte * Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes * Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes: A Tale of High Adventure * Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes Roman * Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes comic * Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes junior Roman * Indiana Jones’ größte Abenteuer "Non-Canon" Auftritte * Lego Indiana Jones: Die legendären Abenteuer * Lego Indiana Jones 2: Die neuen Abenteuer * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty Kategorie:Thuggee Kategorie:Gestorben Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Person die in Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes aufgetaucht ist